When a virgin!
by YaOi-LoVe-FoReVeR-aNd-EvEr
Summary: What can happen when someone gets a dream that can show your secret feelings!  Don't worry, story is better than the summary!  XD
1. Chapter 1

Page 1

DUDES! this is my first story...sorry if it sucks...IT'S NOT MY FAULT! *freaks out* .

Yuki's P.O.V.

I felt a drop of sweat roll down from my nose to my chin to my bed. I'm sitting up thinking how I just had another one of "those" dreams. I could

still feel those strong arms under me, begging for more, withering underneath all of my touches. I start to remember the details of the dream,

when I feel a hot sensation below my waist. I look down under the sheets and see that I have yet again another boner 'damn'. I started to move my right

hand to my waistband, while my left hand went up my chest. I grabbed onto my throbbing dick and caressed my left nipple at the same time causing me

to moan. I started to remember the dream, and I imagined that I was deep inside of him, while he moans my name every time, and him touching my

chest trying to feel me as much as he could. With that going through my mind, I pinched my nipple and squeezed my erection, moaning even louder.

I bit my lip to keep me from moaning to loud. I started stroking myself faster and harder, I thought of the last part of my dream, where he was

calling my name repeatedly, while thinking this I called out his name quietly while I came. I just sat there trying to calm myself down,

my eyelids started to grow heavy, so I lay my head down onto the pillow, put my covers over my head, and began to doze off. Not even a minute later

I heard my door slam open, I flinched and sat up from the bed throwing a glare at whoever it was by the door. When I saw who it was, my heart

started to beat so fast I thought it was going to explode. I couldn't say anything and just continued to stare, I started to remember my dream

and a blush crept up and I couldn't succeed in keeping it down. He started to walk toward me but I didn't realize for I was to deep into my dream.

He opened his mouth and out came "DAMN IT , GET UP! WERE GONNA BE LATE!". I snapped out of what I was thinking when I realized that I had

a hard on…again…"five more minutes…" I said going back under the covers to hide my darker blush. I heard footsteps and then they were gone, I

thought he had left so I sat back up when I saw that he had an edge of the blanket in his hand with a pissed off look, before I could react he

yelled "GET THE HELL UP!" and pulled off the blanket. And I remembered I had not pulled up my pants.

* * *

IM SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY!1 I TOLD U IT ISN'T MY FAULT! i promise to do better...well then...TILL NEXT TIME DEARIES! ^O^


	2. Silence can hurt

Hello dearies! I'm glad to see you all again! ^-^

Thank you SchuylerIrisa and yukibaby82 for the great comments and I'm extremely glad to hear that you liked it!

I know this chapter is short, and I'm really really sorry!But no worries! i have a very long chapter with lemon in store for the next chapter, and I'll get that finished as soon as possible! XD

-I don't own fruits basket-...sadly... well enough of my blabbering! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Page 2

I blushed so badly that I thought he could feel the heat radiating off of me. He didn't move and was just staring at me. 'Fuck….Fuck….Fuck….FUCK!' I

thought. 'How could I let him see me naked and with a hard on no less!' I tried to talk and explain myself but I couldn't speak, I just kept

repeatedly opening and closing my mouth. I saw him move and I flinched still kind of nervous and scared of this situation. I thought he was

going to hit me or criticize me, and that would've been better than what he did do, he just turned around and walked out of my room, closing the door without a

second look back or without a second word. I felt as if a thousand swords had just pierced me and especially my heart. I just laid back down on

my stomach, stuffed my face in my pillow and began to cry like never before, I don't know if this could've been any worse. I didn't feel like I

looked appropriate or if I could handle the whole day with him in my class. So I wrote a on a piece of paper "I don't feel well, I will not be

attending school today, sorry for the inconvenience but please leave me alone." after writing this I placed it on my door with a piece of tape.

After I was done I heard a door open from across the hall, I looked in that direction and saw none other than him. I felt a blush come onto my

face, but as soon as he saw me he turned around and ran to his own room. I felt like I was stabbed yet again but the pain felt ten times worse,

I ran inside my own room and closed the door. I leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground clutching my chest where my heart is…after a

second or two I started to cry and I let out the only word flying through my head at the moment…"….kyo….."

* * *

Ok! so like I said, I know its not that long and I'm sorry! but the next chapter will be longer! I swear! and I should have it posted in a couple days or so!

I just need to finish writing it! "o"

Please send me a comment telling me what you think, and if there is anything I need to improve! Well then, till next time dearies! ^o^


	3. Alone in the house

oh! your back dearies! ^-^

I know...it had been longer than I thought it would, but here it is!

but before I get to the story i want to thank SchuylerIrisa, mousecat, and nara317 for giving me such great comments about my story!

I hope you enjoy and everyone else who reads this, ENJOY! ;D

-also I do not own Fruits Basket-

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

'FUCK!' I thought while laying on the bed. I kept picturing how he looked, he was almost fully naked and I could see every detail of his white skin.

I memorized every inch of his skin, starting from his hair to his eyes to his nose to his chin to his lips…'god I want to kiss those lips!'…..then

I looked to his chest, at his fully hardened nipples. I started to feel a very hot jolt underneath my pants, I remembered how his chest was

covered in sweat and how he was breathing in and out really quickly. I tried to stop thinking about him but I failed oh so quickly, so my hand started

to move to my pants, and since I changed to my uniform my erection was being suffocated. I started to take off my pants and shivered when the

wind touched my burning hard on. I pulled my pants and boxers to my knees and started to move my hand below my waist. I lightly touched my dick

moaning at how it felt, so I craved more touch, so I started to stroke my self and imagined it was yuki. I started to stroke faster and harder,

I started to get close to my release when I started remembering what he looked like, how I had wanted to jump him right there and then. He looked

so beautiful with how his pajama pants were down t his knees and how he had the most beautiful thighs, but nothing could compare to how he looked with

a hard on and with his face flushed a deep red. I couldn't take anymore and I thought if I were to stay there another moment how I would've jumped

him and ruined what they had which wasn't much since they were enemies according to him. He shook that thought out of his mind and imagined that

Yuki was deep inside of him. Thrusting deeper every time making him scream out his name. I started to feel my climax

coming, so I shoved a finger into my tight hole and began to slide it in and out. And I thought of him thrusting even deeper and harder than before whispering my name in my ear. As soon as I pictured him whisper my

name I came into my hand with a held back scream of his name through gritted teeth "Yuki!". I slid my finger out and jerked off the after shock then sat on my bed for a couple of seconds before I

quickly got up cleaned myself and pulled my uniform back on and fixed my bed. I finished cleaning up when I heard my door open, I stopped breathing hoping out of all people

it wouldn't be yuki. When I turned around I sighed with relief, for it was none other than tohru. She saw how I looked and said "k-kyo are yo-you

alright? You look kind of sick." "Its alright Tohru, I'm fine, I just don't think I will be going to school today that's all." I couldn't think

of what to do if I saw yuki at school which would be right away since we have all the same classes. "O-oh, ok, well then I will be going to

school…umm…oh right! Yuki isn't going to school either he also said that he wasn't feeling well, so umm…take care, and pl-please try not to

fi-fight!" I was bewildered for awhile thinking of why yuki said that he was also sick and not going to school when I thought of something really

really fun…."Is that right?" I said with a mental smirk but with a straight face. "Ye-yes, well I will be heading out now, get well!" she bowed

and left. I went downstairs to check if Shigure was still here, and lucky for me, he left a note saying that he was going to be staying the night

at Ayame's house, and to not break anything in his house or break the house. I grunted for the warning of his don't break the house comment but smirked,

and showed it this time, on how he said he was spending the night at Ayame's. I then went to lock all the doors and windows of the house to make

sure they wouldn't interfere with what he was about to do if he decided to come back. I then walked upstairs and walked to Yuki's bedroom door, I grabbed a hold of the knob

and took a deep breath. I then started to turn the knob and opened the door, as I entered I saw him look at me crazy and then shocked when I

Used my most seductive voice and smirk possible… "yuki…."

* * *

*drool*...oh! haha. *wipes mouth* sorry! I was just thinking what I can write for next chapter! *writes feverishly on paper*

I hope you all like this chapter...yea i know. I did say there was going to be lots of lemon...I'm sorry!

I really was, but then I thought I would just put the lemony goodness in the last chapter! yup! you know what that means! just one more chapter!

ALRIGHT DEARIES, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! XD

* * *

P.S. plz leave a comment if you liked the story or I need to fix something, or If you want me to make a story of a certain pairing! :D I just like to write stories...YUMMY stories! HAZAAH!


	4. Acceptance

DEARIES! Welcome back! ^,^

I have the final chapter! It took longer than expected, but here it is! :D

Thanks are in order for SchuylerIrisa, nara317, xemlyx, Ichi Soma, OH MY GOD, Girlpumpkin, Liv, Kailee Nakamaru, mousecat, Amari-chan, and Yukibaby82! All of these fantastic dearies have been very supporting, and I thank all of you!

Now on to the FINALE!

-I do not own fruits basket-

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

I stopped crying not long ago and just was staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't think of anything except how he must hate me so

much right now. I thought of going outside to get some fresh air when I heard tohru from the hall talking to kyo. I felt a tinge of jealousy go

through me and I couldn't shake it out, I mean I never thought I would be jealous of her, but how she is able to talk to him so freely makes me

feel angry since I can't do the same.. I started to feel my eyes water so I turned around and headed to my bed, I laid on my bed and stared at my

ceiling, I felt something roll from my eye to down my face till it hit my pillow. I started to cry again and after about five minutes they subsided

and I just laid their again looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that happened today. 'It all started because of these damn dreams! But

its all his fault for him taking off my blankets!' I yelled in my head. Then I heard my door open and in came kyo, I thought I was just

hallucinating then when I realized it was him I didn't know what he was doing here, and I froze when I saw something in his eyes, it wasn't

something like anger or disgust but… …..'LUST?' Then he said my name with a voice I've never heard him talk in before. I felt my whole

body melt from the tone of his voice, but I came back to reality when I started to see him move. He came up to me, "k-kyo, what are you doing

in my roo-" I was cut off by a kiss.

Kyo's P.O.V.

I kissed him before he could make a fuss, I pulled back from the chaste kiss and smiled at him. He looked shocked and dazed and his face was

puffed up, his eyes were really red, and that's when I wondered 'did I really hurt him that much? …..I'm sorry yuki…..i'll make it up to you.' I

saw how he was about to speak, so I leaned in for another kiss, and this time he returned it. I pulled myself out of that chaste kiss craving

more, so I lay my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down until he was laying down. I sat on top of him till I was straddling him, and I leaned

in for another kiss, but oh did I forget about his strength and lightning quick reflexes, because in a moment that flashed by my eyes I was

underneath him and he was now the one on top straddling me. He leaned down and kissed me all over except for my lips. I craved for him to kiss

me right there and I had way to much pride to ask for it, but soon I didn't even care about pride…..for the next thing that was happening I was pleading with

begging eyes for him to kiss me. He then chuckled and I suddenly felt enraged but that soon went away when I felt his lips on mine. We stayed

like that for about a minute or so until he licked the bottom of my lip which I knew he was asking permission for me to enter, I quickly granted

this and before I knew it he was in my mouth moving his tongue every where it could reach, I let out a moan and he released my lips. I thought

what I just did was something I shouldn't have done but thought otherwise when he looked at me with the most sexiest smirk I have ever saw. "Do

that again" is what he said with the most seductive voice in the world. I felt myself get hard with just that sentence. And he latched himself

onto my neck, not being prepared for this sudden attack on my neck I moaned to his lick. He started to nibbled on my earlobe and when he licked

a spot somewhere near my ear I moaned and I knew that knew he found a sweet spot for he bit it and made me whine in pain but started to

moan when he licked the wound. I knew that I was going to have a very noticeable love bite their later. He started to raise my shirt off of

me, and I raised my arms up so he could take it off, he started to move from my neck to my collar bone where he left another for sure love bite.

He still kept moving down till he got to my chest and rested on one of my hard nipples. He licked it which made me moan, then he started to roll

his tongue over it which made me feel like I was going to die if he didn't get in me soon. He then decided that he abused it long enough and

moved to my other nipple making sure it got the same amount of attention. I started to beg him to go faster which I wish I didn't because

he started to go even slower. He unbuckled my pants and pulled them down until they were off of my hips but not to far down yet, he made sure

to leave yet another love bite on my hip, then continued to pull my pants down. He pulled them all the way off letting my member that was

being suffocated breath, and he took off my boxers making me grit my teeth when I felt the cold air hit my hot member. He spread my legs

open and started to leave a love bite on my thigh and I thought I was going to explode. I told him to hurry up and get inside and that I couldn't

take much more. When I said this he got off me and I whimpered from the loss of his body heat, but I was granted even better when I saw him take

off his clothes and grab a bottle of lotion from his drawer. I realized just then that he was very big. He got some lotion and put it in three

of his fingers inside the bottle of lotion. I spread open my legs enough for him to do what he needed to do. He looked at me and kept staring I started to blush and

stuttered for him to hurry up and get on with it, he just chuckled and before I could complain he shoved a finger up my hole and started to

move back and forth. I gritted my teeth , it hurt a lot since this was my first time, and I thought it was over before he put in another finger

and started to scissor me, I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were starting to surface. He put in a third fingers and started

to scissor again I was in a lot of pain but that went away when he thrust in the fingers and hit a bundle of nerves. I gasped and he must've

thought I was in pain since he stopped, I started to push myself onto his fingers telling him "DON'T STOP, THAT FELT AMAZING!" He smiled I guess

in relief because he started to thrust his fingers in hard again and again making me feel that one amazing feeling, I started to see white when he

took out his fingers and I complained and I realized what was coming next, so I started to relax and spread my legs even more. He thrust in his

dick and I saw stars for two reasons. One was it hurt really really bad and it also felt really really good. He stopped moving and I guess it was to

let me adjust, after a minute or so I started to move around him signaling for him to continue, which he did. At first it was really painful but

after a couple of thrust it didn't hurt anymore and I could only feel pleasure. I moaned repeatedly every time he thrust in me, I started to

yell faster and harder feeling like I wanted more. I screamed when he thrust in and hit my prostate, and I yelled for him to do it again. He

obliged and kept hitting that exact place with every thrust making me see stars, I couldn't talk anymore and the last things I said was "ugh!

Yuki!….I'm…I'm…" "YUKI!" I came onto both of our stomachs and he came inside with a couple more thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He flopped next

to me and grabbed onto my waist. We cuddled each other, and started to doze off, we eventually fell asleep to the pounding of our hearts that

were in sync. I woke up to the sound of a door opening and I saw that tohru was looking at us with a shocked look. "TOHRU!" I yelled

feeling nervous. I felt yuki grunt and then get up from his nap when he finally figured out what it was I yelled at he started to look the

same as me. But to our surprise she just smiled and said "It's about time." and then she walked out of the door closing it. I was still in shock

but then became happy that she accepted us. I looked over at yuki and he to was smiling, I got up and gave him a kiss and said "I love you" He

looked down at me and kissed me back and said "I love you too" without a second thought.

* * *

THE END! XD

YATTA! it's done! hehe, I loved writing this chapter, so I really hope you liked reading it! please leave a comment of what you thought, and if I need to make changes...I would like to know so I can use it in my next story I'm working on!:D I hope you will read that as well when I post it, it will be the pairing of Soshi and Night from Absolute Boyfriend! ;D

well then Till another story dearies, take care! XD


End file.
